Never Say Never
by Stephaniecrow9
Summary: Eve's dream is to become a mother. Michael is no longer a vampire, meaning they're able to have children. But what happens when Eve is told she can't ever be a mother? How will Michael react? How will Eve feel when Claire becomes pregnant? Jealousy and hatred fills the Glass House. Can Michael and Eve prove that they CAN live their dream of becoming parents?
1. Chapter 1

**Never Say Never**

_Chapter 1- Eve's POV_

I feel myself shift in bed. My eyes clench, then open. A sharp pain radiates through my abdomen and chest; causing me to grunt softly in pain. I look around the dark room. It was the middle of the night and Michael was sound asleep next to me with is arms laced around my waist.

I lie my head down on his chest, hoping the pain will just pass. I spread my palm over his bare torso and sigh. Hearing his heart beating made butterflies do backflips in my stomach. Everything was fine now. Back to normal...well, it wasn't ever normal really. But now its as normal as it will get in Morganville. Michael is no longer a vampire, Shane and Claire got married with me and Michael a few months ago and we all couldn't be happier. Morganville was peaceful now. Everything was perfect.

Apart from the continuous sharp pain in my stomach. I sighed and moved gently away from Michael, spreading myself across the bed. I felt sweat drip down my forehead and realised how hot I felt. I couldn't stay in this bed.

I quickly but softly climb out of bed and tip-toe out of mine and Michael's room. I pass Shane and Claire's room. Their door was slightly open. Claire was fast asleep, facing the door whilst Shane was snuggled in behind her with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. I smile at the sight. Just to think a few years ago, Shane hated the idea of letting Claire into the house. He didn't trust her and thought she was going to put us all in danger. But now look at them... a married couple all snuggled up in bed. They couldn't get enough of each other.

I gently clicked their door shit and quickly descended the stairs. I immediately made my way into the kitchen to the back door. I glanced at the clock on the way there, it was 5:30am. Claire would be up soon to go to Myrnins.

I opened the back door and sighed at the cool air that eloped me. The pain in my stomach and abdomen was subsiding but it was definitely still there.

I wouldn't have been able to do this a few months back. If I would have stood in the doorway at this time of night I would have a death wife. And it would have been granted. But now... it's peaceful. I could walk to Founders Square and back right now and I would come back without a scratch on me. It felt weird. But it also felt relieving.

Once I had cooled down, I close the door gently and lock it; Morganville instincts. I absent-mindedly made my way into the living room and sit on the sofa. I contemplated going back upstairs to cuddle with Michael but I couldn't embrace the pain of ascending those steps. I lay down flat on my back on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. It's probably just a sick bug or something. I hope so anyway.

**Hey guys I'm back! Im really sorry I haven't been on here in a while, I've not been well at all :( But Im going to try my hardest to be on here as much as I can! Here's my new story! Please review and tell me what you think! Im sorry If there are any spelling errors, I typed these story on my phone then type them up onto my laptop and the software I use doesn't have spellcheck and I don't have time to proof read :( And yes, I will be updating some of my other stories soon :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Say Never. **

Chapter 2.

_**Eve's POV**_

I must've fallen asleep because next thing I know, I felt someone shaking my shoulder gently. I knew instantly by the soft and concerning touch that it was Claire. I fluttered my eyes open to find her standing above me smiling. She was already dressed in her blue skinny jeans, red tank top, black converse and Shane's thin, black hoodie. I have to say, her fashion sense has really expanded in the past few years, even if she had to include some of Shane's wardrobe.

"You okay?" Claire frowns as she grabs my hand to help me sit up. I wince as the same pain from earlier travels back through my lower body. "Eve..." She sounded concerned as she examined my body.

"I'm alright." I reassure her. I give her a warm smile; which she returns.  
"What time is it?"  
"6:30...what are you doing sleeping on the couch? Did you and Michael have a fight or something?"  
"What? No..." I frown. "I didn't feel well so I came down for some fresh air... must've fallen alseep."  
"You don't look well." Claire perches beside me, rubbing my back.  
"It's my stomach." I shake my head. "It hurts like crazy. And my...down bits..." Claire makes an "oh" sound as she looks me up and down.

"Are you on your period?" Claire asks. I frown. I'd never had this pain anyway when I was on. "No." I shake my head and clutch my stomach. The pain was getting worse.

"Okay, Eve. I'm taking you to the doctor. Now." Claire stands and helps me up from the sofa.  
"Claire no... Wait...I... you need to go to work." I protest.  
"No, I need to make sure my best friend is alright, come on."  
"I don't want Michael to get worried though! Claire, you know what he's like!" I lie. Claire knew I hated the doctors and would try any excuse under the sun to stop me from going.  
"We will be back before he or Shane wakes up!"  
"But I'm not even dressed!  
"There's clothes in the laundry basket in the pantry, those will do for now!"

There was no arguing with her. When Claire wanted to do something important to help somebody, she will do it. I just hope this isn't as bad as it feels because I really don't want to take the peace out of The Glass House.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I'm trying to update as many stories as I can! I just upated my profile (picture and bio) So it looks all neat and tidy now, take a look and tell me if it looks better? :') Please review! Thanks for reading! xxx**


End file.
